The invention concerns a circuit arrangement for transmitting measured values to a central, especially in a fire alarm system. Here, several sources of measurements (fire alarms) lie in parallel on a two-wire line, through which the supply voltage for the source of the measurements is fed at the same time. In this way, a measurement is formed by switching in a measurement shunt to the two-wire line to generate measurement pulses, where said switch-in process is controlled by a local pulse generator.
Such a circuit is known from the West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 01 184. This circuit involves a transmission of measurements from a single measurement source, whereby the measurements are represented by a particular pulse frequency that is associated with the respective measurement.